Stop Holding Back
by The Bloody Seje
Summary: "In this world, it's best to live away from what people label you as." A family of four ghosts try to stick together and keep their bearings as the world around them lives off what they presume is socially acceptable. May contain mature content, but definitely look out for the language.
1. Chapter 1

**"You ain't gonna make it far without your fullest..."**

* * *

Another day...another weekend...another shit week of school...another round of scolding from teachers and parents...well, parent...and finally another jab at my hide for being me...

Yeah, being me totally sucks. I got the message when I was born.

But anyway, you're probably thinking, "Here we go with the emos". But hey, can you honestly blame me? For one, I stay-well more like I'm stuck-in a place where you're gated off from other places because of your typing. It's a system believe it or not; Grass types in this place, Fire in another, and Water in another place, so on and so forth. Frankly, it's a complete load of bullshit and big middle finger to whoever thought it was a good idea to literally make the whole world stereotype each other.

Then again...I do say 'Fuck Fairy Boys' whenever I get the chance but hey that's just minor.

But here we are in my bedroom, typical emo stuff. Got your favorite rock band posters plastered on every single available space on the wall-if you call it a shrine I'll fuck you up-black almost everywhere, and not to mention the clear darkness in the room despite it being mid-afternoon. But I myself am not emo. It's just a lifestyle that fits me.

Me, a Sableye who'd give a shit about what I am when hell freeze over and heaven falls...Kudos to Crash 'n' Crasher for those song titles. You guys should totally give them a listen...Okay, I'll stop the plugging, jeez.

Anyways, I'm a Sableye living in a naturally dead town because my mom got bullied out of her old house when she got pregnant. Dark types are the least friendly of any type and that's saying something from a guy that's seen a Dragon type. I mean, you'd expect the scalies to be more prone to sudden rage and short tempers. But anyway, long story short, mom got knocked up by a ghost, city people found out, she got chased out with her baby daddy and she moved into his house in this area. Honestly, I expected Ghost types to be a least more social, but there's literally _nothing_ going on outside. I bet you if I were to stand outside right now and drop a tack-

I'd get yelled at for being too loud.

Back to my dilemma, just got home from school with my twin brother-did I mention she had twins?-and got a lashing from the old man about my slipping grades. I've told him plenty and plenty that I'm doing just fine and the teachers just hate me for being part Dark, but he's not buying it anymore it seems. Shit, I'm just glad he doesn't do spanking anymore now that me and my brother are teenagers.

By Arceus' name, a Dusknoir's hands hurt like hell.

C minuses and D's apparently don't count as acceptable to him, but my mom counts it as progress from what I used to get. F's. Oodles on oodles of failures that only got me in high school because my mom takes pity on me. Or that's what she says. It's pretty obvious she does more than a few 'back alley favors' o get me in a higher grade than what I _should_ be at. Probably like...fourth grade.

But I can't really tell them that the reason why I'm fucking up in my classes is because I'm stupid. I'm far from dumb, mind you. Sableye aren't nothing but money-loving jewelry thieves like your mama or your papa probably warn you about at bedtime, we have brains. And mine is definitely one you can't underestimate. But school's the most boring way to show for it and I'd rather lick my father's body trail-or his 'tail' if you wanna get simple-than beg teachers for second chances. If they don't like that I would rather sleep than listen to what they gotta say, then that's on them for not understanding my situation.

In this world, it's best to live away from what people label you as.

Don't get me wrong, I'm no loner. Ghost types are made to be mopey and lonely, so of course I gathered a bundle of friends from being who I am. I'd tell you about them all, but I think I hear my brother coming upstairs. And knowing every time he would dare come up here, he's got some shit I won't like to hear to say to my face.

Let's just hope I don't break his nose in like the other time when we were 12...

* * *

 **This is me, reviving my muse. You can let everyone know or just keep it a secret. I don't know if I'm really that popular anymore though. Heh. Sucks to be me. ~_~**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little introduction. It took me three scourges of layers to get me thinking of something I could actually back up.**

 **And if a loyal reader of mine noticed, then yeah. They're gone for good. R. I. P.**

 **Oh well, there's plenty of my lifetime to see if I can't adjust my simple-doings.**

 **For now...**

 **No, I need a new catchphrase.**


	2. Chapter 2

**"If all it took was for you to get like this, then you weren't wrong for acting like a disappointment."**

* * *

I heard the door creak open, getting a sigh out of me that was muted by the noise. Thank you laziness to get W-D 40 on my door. Anyway, I saw his foot and I could tell by that smirk he had on his face that he had some sort of taunt for me today. I wonder if it'll be something new this time; frankly he's been losing all reason to listen to his shit talk.

"Hey bro~." God, I hate it when he drags his voice. "Heard Dad gave ya quite the chewing earlier."

"Yeah, so?" It's not anything new. At this point, I'm surprised the old man didn't just try spanking me again. Not that I like it, you pervs. I think it was the only real thing that ever pushed me to stop doing stupid things. "What else is new?"

"Well that's plenty new today. Apparently Mom was given a few things at work for her new promotion, and one of them..." He had stopped there, so I guessed whatever it was he was babbling about was on-hand. So I spared him a glance...before doing a double-take from what he actually had.

A Mega Stone.

Don't get me wrong, it could have been any other stone for any other Pokemon, but it was _the_ Mega Stone. Sablenite.

"This dew-hickie here's gonna be quite the pump when I get around to using it. And it's mine to keep, so you can't have it Danny. Toodles~." Before I could even comment, make a snark or even try to flip him off for teasing me with it he closed the door firmly to cut me off. There, I was just left there with my mouth open and my hand awkwardly outstretched like I had something to grab but missed it.

"...Fuck you too, James..." Oh yeah, forgot to mention our names. While the old man would have happily called us something like...Sapphire or Ruben or something remotely close to gemstones, Mom was more into simple names like Justin or Rick. So thus I'm Daniel and my brother's James. If you call me Danny, I swear to Arceus you'll be kissing the ground real good.

"Leave it to mom to pamper the brat again..." 4:37 PM. Plenty of time to kill before the city got active, so I headed for my window. I slid it open, grabbed my satchel and hopped off from two stories to the ground. Now you might say 'Oh my god, why would you do that?! You could totally die!' and all that, but come on. Ghost typing means something and it clearly meant no bone-breaking as I landed square on my feet into the indents I've been rutting in for a while now. I mean, any teen's parents would assume mine would have found out by now and tell me not to sneak out the house, but I've jumped out here even in their faces and shit hasn't changed. Oh well, sucks on them for being too scared.

For now though, I slipped onward into the treeline and started walking through the shrubs and like. Didn't really bug me to get snagged on something as right now my mood just did a 270 turn thanks to Jackass McGee and I definitely wouldn't vent in my house or I'd have the old man to deal with. I got to a point where the trees were bunched up together to block off sunlight to where only a single ray was shining in the area and sat down by a tree. I dug into my bag and plucked out a nail trimmer to pass the time.

"You look pissed." A voice rang in my ear, probably trying to scare me, but the casual tone broke it from being anything related to scary. Plus, I don't get scared like that. Least not anymore.

"Eh, just irritated. James getting treats from my mother again and he had the nerve to rub his nose in it in my room. Just glad he didn't try licking it or I'd **have** to kick him out."

"Oh please. You wouldn't want big ole daddy to come raining down on your parade and on your ass."

"Please don't remind me, Cordelia." At the sound of a name that was obviously feminine, a shadow rose out of the dimly lit ground to materialize into a witch ghost before me. Or you know, a Mismagius. She bore a smirk on her face, permanently etched on there which was opposite of the usual grin.

"Oh you're no fun. Last time your dad went ape shit, we all had a good laugh."

"Suuuuure. Gabe, get out here. That pantsing thing stopped working like two years ago."

Another name and cue another shadow. This time a Golett who was only taller than me by a head. I saw him in his usual blue garbs, as his parents makes him wear for 'protection' he tells us. Arceus knows you don't wear puffed out shirts and pants for protection.

You wear 'em to look like an idiot.

"It was funny when I got you the first time." He moved to sit to my left, Cordelia floating over to my right to get comfy. What, I'm the center of warmth all of a sudden? "'Sides you were lucky I didn't take pics."

"If I knew you any better, I'd say you don't mean that. Like, who does that?" There was a pause before the three of us said, "Charlie."

"Oh fuck you guys." Last shadow, yada yada yada, cue another ghost to pop up into view. Oh look a Gourgeist! "It was just a slip of my hair-I didn't take that pic because I'm some perverted fag."

"We didn't even say all that. Yet." Cordelia quick to get on his case, as they always do. There hasn't been a time where we'd meet out here when they _didn't_ try gnawing at each other's throats.

"Says the girl that steals bras from Fire City."

"Says the guy that sneaked into Dark Town to get a selfie with a Krokorok and got an angry Krookodile daddy morning wood pic instead."

"I keep telling you that's my hand!"

"Last time you said it was a trick of the light. What's next week's excuse?"

"Bitch."

"Sissy boy."

"Alright alright you two. Cool down for a bit." I had to step in. We've had this secure secret place since Cordelia was a Mismagius and I for sure didn't want either of our parents trying to find us if a battle ensued here. "I got this thing I'm working on and I need to know if it's legit or not to sell."

"You making fake pills again?" Dammit Gabe. "I thought that landed you in juvey for like a week."

"Nah, nah. Pills are last decade. I'm working on getting actual goods. I've done a bit of sneaking around Gramp Dramp's place in Dragon County and I'm pretty sure I know how to make some good shit from step one to last."

"Yeah, but," Cordelia chided in, getting me looking at her-the best a Sableye can do since all I see is green, "what's that got to do with us? If you're making it, then why would you need us."

"Here's the thing. This'll be the first time I did something like this an-"

"And you might not know how it'd feel snorting some good coke or fucking it up and making bad drugs." The four of us ghouls turned to the other end of the enclosure, seeing someone step inside. Once we saw who it was, we relaxed. I mean, if anything, we can trust a Skuntank like Parker. Wait for it...and...Ah! There's the hair flick.

"Basically, yeah." I rubbed the back of my head. Yeah, I didn't wanna fuck this us and get my friends high off of bad powder. "What, you know something I don't?"

"Yeah, a better place to make the shit. I bet you were gonna try making it in your basement or something, huh? Tsk tsk tsk, for a Dark type you sure don't think like one."

"Don't make me come over there and give you a reason to blow a stink cloud."

"Don't give me a reason to get Henry on your ass again. I hear he likes twinks this year."

"Oh fuck you. Anyway, you in this to help or you in this to be a Cordelia?" "Hey, I take offense to that!"

"Yeah, I'll lend a hand. Just know that if you fuck it up, I'll just give ya some of my dad's coke and mess around with it so it's not the same." Once the quintet was securely gathered around the tree, I sighed. Even with all the shit we deal with among each other, we still have worse outside this place.

Damn, I'm getting sappy like Charlie.

"Alright, let's say we kick things off at midnight. Old man retires around before then so I won't have a problem getting things started. What say you all?"

"Beauty sleep." Charlie quick to back out of something.

"Yeah, we needed you to flirt with the nonexistent buff security guards at a club that was never built so we can get inside to grab something we don't need nor ever heard of. Totally. Gabe?"

"Only if it's worth it in the end." Ah, always got my back. Gabe gave me a thumbs up, bringing a toothy grin to my face.

"Just what I like to hear. Cord?"

"You call me that again and I'll back out." She was glaring, but she still knew where her black hole of a heart was. "Besides, no one's a better lookout than me in this group."

"Alright, and Parker makes four. We got this. Now then..." I stood up, putting my trimmer away and bringing out a few things. A lighter, a bong and a nice thick blunt. Berry powder can be quite something when mixed just right with medicine. I tossed the bong to Gabe and lit up the blunt after putting it in my mouth. I took in a few puffs before letting out a black cloud with a relieved sigh.

Business is good.

* * *

 **Before you say it, no! They're not drug addicts. They just get their grubby mitts on something too adult for them to have and abuse it.**

 **.**

 **In any case, I'll leave this to thought for anyone looking at this. I'm still wondering if I can go back to writing as a hobby again yet, but I wanna see if I can't build a muse from something that literally came to mind randomly.  
**


End file.
